Only With Time
by Griffinesque
Summary: A drabble collection.   Not all drabbles will have Chalek. note: I've been having problems writing.  This collection is completed unless something inspires a brilliant drabble. Don't expect more. Sorry about the inconvience.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. Wish that I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Before Daybreak<strong>

* * *

><p>Nightmares haunted Chloe King. These nightmares had her friends and family being used as bait by an organization, called the Order and a Mai falling.<p>

In her most recent nightmare, Alek had, once again, come to her rescue when a member of the Order was trying to kill her. The hunter had almost succeeded in his attempt when he had thrown a dagger at her, but Alek had stopped the dagger from reaching Chloe by stepping in front of her. Alek was dead before his body even fell to the ground.

After he died, there was no one left to protect Chloe. The hunter, an ancient man, had laughed and advanced upon his frightened target.

"You're mine, Chloe King," the old hunter had rasped as he pulled out another bronze dagger.

Chloe hastily woke up before he could throw the dagger at her. Chloe's first thought was about getting more sleep but she quickly decided against it. She worried about experiencing another nightmare and so she decided to log onto her Facebook account. Chloe didn't notice Jasmine climbing through her bedroom window.

"What's up," Jasmine asked Chloe as she carefully surveyed the room, "It sounded like a battle was taking place while I was up on your neighbor's roof."

"Not a war," Chloe said with a reassuring grin.

"A nightmare," Jasmine asked her.

Chloe nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just want to try to forget all about it."

Jasmine nodded, "Fine by me. You know, if Alek was here, he'd be pestering you for details about the nightmare."

"He does not know how to leave well enough alone," Chloe murmured.

"He cares about you," Jasmine told her.

Chloe nodded.

"We just want to protect you," Jasmine firmly told her.

She understood that she was better off with their protection. Most of the time, she did not mind having Jasmine and Alek around.

"You're our hope for a better future. We love you. We don't want to see you lose another life," Jasmine commented.

Mischievously Chloe asked her, "Even Alek? He flirts with everyone but their dog. "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope that this was enjoyable to read. :) <strong>

**Reviews are always deeply appreciated. Flames are not welcome. :P**

**Advice is welcome. :) I'm not sre what to think of this drabble but everything improves with lots of practice and time. :)**


	2. Edge of the Canyon

**Author's note: The reviews were all appreciated. The story alerts and favorites were also appreciated. It made my day to see all of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edge of the Canyon<strong>

* * *

><p>I heard my heartbeat stutter as I comprehended the words that had left his mouth. He thought that he was falling for me, Chloe King. Once the words had left his mouth, I couldn't help but think that Bryan was such a sweet guy.<p>

When he leaned down to kiss me, I all too easily forgot that one kiss from me would kill him. Luckily, in the nick of time, I remembered and lightly pushed him away.

"I can't," I heard myself murmur, "We can't."

I felt my heart breaking as I slowly backed away from him.

"We can't be together," I finally told him.

I took one long last look before I walked away. He looked heartbroken. I felt heartbroken but I couldn't take back what was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope that this drabble was fun to read. Just a reminder, most of the drabbles that I will put up here are not connected. Reviews are appreciated! :) I sort of hated the episode that had no Alek in it. I found myself kind of liking Bryan during his absence and that's never good. :P Then I saw the part where….well…. I'll leave what I watched unwritten. :P <strong>


	3. Like the plague

**Author's note: Alek's thoughts concerning Bryan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Like the Plague<strong>

* * *

><p>I should have known better. Asking Chloe King about her lack of a love life was not the safest thing that I have ever done but I couldn't have stopped the words from pouring out of my mouth. I had wanted to know. I should have known that the annoying human would find a way to stay involved in her life. Humans are quite persistent when they find something that they take a liking to.<p>

That human, Bryan Rezza, is like the plague. Only time will rid the earth of that annoying human and hopefully, once he is gone for good, I will have a chance with Chloe. A Mai can only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Was this enjoyable to read? <strong>

**Updating will become more regular once I have daily access to the internet. Yipee for Chloe/Alek! Hopefully Chloe will come to her senses soon enough. Shortest drabble that I will ever write.**


	4. Waiting

**Author's note: Someone important to Chloe gets seriously injured.**

** I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

**Attention is appreciated. :)**

**I enjoyed reading all the reviews that I got. It is extremely nice to know that people are enjoying what I write. :)**

**I do have a few longer drabbles waiting to be put up. Everything that I write won't always be long because occasionally some of it is easily tied up. When it is easily tied up, why add more? Thank you for taking the time to read what I write and thank you for reviewing, story alerting, author alerting, and favoriting. All the attention is extremely appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

* * *

><p>Unbidden images of his broken body continually popped up unprompted in Chloe's mind as she waited outside of Alek's hospital room. He had been a bloody mess when Chloe had found him. Bones had been broken and the doctor had said that Alek had a concussion and some internal bleeding.<p>

Only family were allowed into the ICU and so Chloe had lied. She figured that Alek would get a good laugh when he would eventually found out that the doctors thought that they were related. Valentina had raised an eyebrow when she saw Chloe waiting outside of his room.

"You've come so far," Valentina had questioned her, "why don't you go in to see him?"

"I will," Chloe had hesitantly continued, "see him eventually."

"Why not now?"

Chloe hadn't had an answer for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Definitely not a happy drabble but I'll make up for it. I might write a drabble connected to this one. If I do, I'll write that 'this new drabble' is connected to the drabble titled Waiting. Thank you for your time! :) Did you all see the previews for the episode coming up? It looks brilliant! :D<strong>


	5. Purrr

**Author's note: Chloe asks Alek about the Mai.**

**I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. :)**

**This one is purely dialogue and is extremely experimental.**

**I'l really need your opinions on this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Purrr<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alek?"<p>

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"I was just wondering if the Mai can purr?"

"Purr? You are actually asking me if the Mai can purr?"

"Yep."

"You do understand that asking Jasmine about this would have been a better idea?"

"I do but I was feeling quite impatient. Don't roll your eyes at me! Impatience is a reasonable emotion."

"You say that now. Wait 'til my impatience breaks me."

"What, Alek? I couldn't hear you."

"I said nothing."

"I heard something come out of your mouth and I bet that it was important."

"Not really."

"Don't lie."

"Quit sounding so prim and proper."

"So you are saying that I should sound like a troublemaker?"

"Never, Chloe."

"Your sincerity is appreciated."

"You still want to know if the Mai can purr?"

"I really do!"

"You don't have to be so enthusiastic about it."

"What, Alek? You really need to speak up."

"Nothing important, old woman."

"Now I heard that!"

"I meant for you to hear that."

"I know that you did."

"Mai can purr."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm."

"Why the hm- purrrrrr. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. . Purrrrrrrrrr."

…

….

…

….

"I've wanted to do that for a while. Huh, who would of thought?"

"Thou-thought what?"

"That you weren't pulling my tail!"

"Pulling your tail?"

"You know, teasing me. "

"I'd never-."

"You do."

"Maybe.

"There's no maybe to it!"

"Maybe."

"A maybe, again?"

"Yeah. A maybe, again and Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why wouldn't you? Hah! I've been trying to convince you to kiss me for a while! You wouldn't change your- purrrrrrrrrrrrr. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. . Purrrrrrr. Purrrrrrrrrr."

….

…

…

…

"I would…. really like to …..give us a try."

"I'd…. really like that too."

"Good."

"Purrrr. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Purrrrrr. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: What do you think?<br>There are a few drabbles in the Harry Potter category that have only dialogue. I wanted to try this method out. If I practice the method I might get better at it. :P Would practicing be worth it? I've always had problems with writing a kissing scene but I really think that this one was kind of good even though it was not graphic.**

**I truly hope that you will leave me your opinion! :)**

**Thanks for your time! :)**


	6. Imperfection

**Author's note: Chloe and her Mom discuss imperfection. In this one, it would be completely reasonable to draw the conclusion that Alek and Chloe have been dating and that Bryan is out of the picture.**

**I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imperfection<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alek is not perfect," Chloe reluctantly admitted, "but he treats me well."<p>

"Just how far from perfection," her Mom inquisitively asked her.

"Does it matter," Chloe complained. She knew that it was highly likely that Alek was eavesdropping on their private conversation and she loathed the idea of him hearing something that could inflate his ego even more.

"Extremely."

"Fine," Chloe grumbled, "on a scale from one to ten, I'd rate him a one."

"Ten being the furthest from perfection?"

"Ten being the furthest from perfection," Chloe clarified.

"Hmmmm, what makes him not perfect?"

"He likes to sneak up on me," Chloe said with a faint grin, "most of the time, I don't hear him coming."

"That's it," her Mom incredulously asked her.

"Kind of," Chloe replied before she dreamily continued, "Mom, his imperfections make him perfect."

"All right," her Mom dubiously replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Any good? :) I kind of felt a bit hesitant to put this one up. <strong>

**Attention, (a review, story alert, favorite, author alert), are welcome. It's nice to know if people enjoy what I write. **

**I put up a forum for the Nine Lives of Chloe King. It's called the Nine Lives of Fun. It has a little bit of everything for everyone. I would be extremely appreciative if you checked it out. Thank for your time!**

**I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King.**


End file.
